Alpha-17
ARC Trooper Alpha-17, or simply known as''' Alpha-17', was an ''Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando captain who served in the Clone Wars under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. History First Battle of Kamino He first fought in the First Battle of Kamino, as did all ARC troopers. He fought with Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, and Kenobi's padawan Anakin Skywalker on the water-world, Kamino. He was going to destroy the lab by a self-destuct sequence, but after a plan that the four of them came up with (collapsing the walls, while Shaak Ti holds the water), he gave up the plan. Battle of Ohma-Du'n He was sent to Ohma-Du'n, where a Separatist attack was suspected. When they arrived there, all they could see was ruins. Before they could investigate, they were under attack by the Mandalorian-hating bounty hunter Durge, and former Jedi padawan Asajj Ventress. General Kenobi sent Alpha-17 with Anakin Skywalker to find the weapon that destroyed Ohma-Du'n, so that it couldn't be used in Theed Palace. That's when he got his name, Alpha, after an uncomforting time with General Skywalker just calling him "clone". Afterwards, the Jedi, Alpha, and the clone troopers successfully finished the mission. Battle of Jabiim (Taun We in background)]]He was chosen to go to Jabiim, which had declared their allegiance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. That is when the Battle of Jabiim was declared. The Republic won, but because of the rain, the vehicles transporting troopers were slowed down and the Jabiim inhabitants attacked. Alpha-17 and General Kenobi were supposedly killed in an AT-AT explosion, but they miraculously survived. They were taken prisoners and transfered to a prison on Rattatak, where they were interrogated; they revealed no information and broke out with the help of Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin Skywalker. Service on Kamino After he had healed in a bacta tank, he was sent to Kamino to train clone commanders such as Cody, Neyo, Bacara, Gree, Appo, Bly, Salvo, Faie, Davijaan, Keller, and many more. He also took Anakin's advice and gave them all different nicknames. Battle of Boz Pity After that, he was sent to accompany senator Bail Organa on a tour around the Outer Rim Sieges on the Star Destroyer, Intervention. When the ship went to the surface of Boz Pity, he got ready to fight again. After the battle, Asajj Ventress was thought to be killed and was loaded onto a medical transport with Alpha-17, because he was seriously injured by General Grievous. But to his surprise, Ventress was alive, took over the ship, and ordered the pilots to take the ship away. Armor Alpha-17 wore different armor than most clone troopers and he had armor with red markings one time and blue markings one time. He also had a kama and pauldron, both colored with the colors he had at that time. Alpha-17 used several different weapons at different times including the DC-15S blaster rifle. Appearances *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Insider 74'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 55: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic'' Sources *''Alpha (A-17)in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha-17 Alpha-17] on Wookieepdia'' *'' Asajj Ventress in the Databank '' *'' Clone Commander Cody in the Databank'' *'' Clone trooper in the Databank '' *''Commander Bacara in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' *''Commander Bly in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' *'' Commander Gree in the Databank'' *''Commander Neyo in the Databank (backup links 1 2)'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: The 30th Anniversary Collection (Pack: Treachery on Saleucami)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' – Revenge of the Sith *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 112'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 114'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 125'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 136'' Category:Finished articles Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Advanced Recon Commando captain Category:Squad Seven